


To Be Or Not To Be

by iwilltry_tocarryon



Category: Revolution (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwilltry_tocarryon/pseuds/iwilltry_tocarryon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- Bass is a part time handyman for the apartment complex Charlie lives in. It takes disgruntled, passive aggressive calling/voicemails to get him to finally show up (Just a short one-shot, I've been writing a lot of angsty things the past few days so I wanted to write something fun)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Or Not To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Also even though the title is Shakespearian, it has nothing to do with the piece. Charlie just lives in apartment 2B, so 'to be...' :P

_"Hey. This is Sebastian Monroe, leave a message after the beep."_

"Hi, this is Charlie Matheson I live in apartment 2B. I'm calling about the shower in my apartment. I need to put in a work order to get it looked at, so if you could give me a call back that would be great, thanks!"

Charlie waited a whole day, figuring that’s about how long it would take before someone even responded to her message. That she didn’t mind, she didn’t even mind when after the full day was up no one called her. Maintenance people had a busy job.

A second day rolled around and still nothing. By this point she was starting to become a little impatient, what with the no returned phone call or any recognition that they got her message. It couldn’t hurt to give them another call; maybe they got really busy and forgot. Either way it couldn’t hurt to give them a reminder.

_"Hey. This is Sebastian Monroe, leave a message after the beep."_

"Hi again it's Charlie from 2B, I called the other day about my shower. It still isn't working, so when you get the chance please give me a call. Thanks."

Luckily she has another friend in the apartment complex a few buildings over so she didn't have to go without a shower. And she always had her parent’s house, or even her uncle’s though his was further away. That wasn't the point though; she wanted to be able to take a shower in her own damn apartment. 

What good was maintenance if they never even fixed any damn thing? At this rate she could probably call her uncle and get him to fix it faster, and God knows that was saying a lot.

The fourth day rolled around and all signs of patience had been scrubbed away, leaving a fresh scent of irritation surrounding Charlie.

_"Hey. This is Sebastian Monroe, leave a message after the beep."_

"Ok so this is me passively aggressive leaving voicemails until you return my call because it's very unprofessional. And what good is a handyman if you're not that handy? My shower is obviously still broken and though it might not seem like an emergency to you, hygiene is kinda important to most people. So if you could please just come fix it, that'd be great. Or if not, change your stupid voicemail message so I don’t have to keep hearing the same damn thing over and over again.”

Click. That was all she wrote. She bypassed the introductions and went straight for the nagging, trying to muster up as much of her mother's voice as she could. Rachel was a pro at nagging. There wasn’t even an ounce of sorrow in her body for anything said.

Dialing the phone number permanently etched into her mind, the fourth day she made up her mind to call the supervisor if she didn’t get an answer.

_“Hey, you’ve reached Sebastian Monroe. Leave a name and number after the beep.”_

Motherfucker. Not only had he listened to her voicemails and blatantly not called her back, he went and fucking changed his message, as per her instructions. She felt like she was playing a game with this asshole, and it was a game he was definitely skilled at.

Still, she couldn’t help the snort that escaped her mouth as she rolled her eyes. Just because it was funny didn’t mean she wasn’t going to call the supervisor. The number was saved in her phone, but as soon as it rang twice she heard a loud, persistent knock at her door.

Tossing aside the covers of her bed, all thoughts of her phone call were shoved aside along with the comforter. She quickly padded across the room and down the hall, all but flinging the door open. 

To say she was surprised would've been an understatement. The maintenance man looked like a Greek God of some sort. Beautiful, commanding, oozing sex appeal. 

The collar of his grey v-neck shirt was stretched out, dipping low as it loosely draped across his built frame. His arms were enclosed in a long sleeve shirt, cuffed and rolled up to his elbows. The jeans he wore hung dangerously low, tool belt tugging them even further as he stood perched at her door. 

"You the girl from 2B?" He gruffly grunted out, glancing down at a form. He didn't even bother looking up at her until she spoke.

"Well I'm a girl and this is 2B, so that's 2/2." 

When the sound floated through his ears his eyes snapped up. It sounded like liquid honey, sugary sweet. 

"Yeah well on this form it says Charlotte, yet your particularly loud voice on my voicemails said Charlie."

"A simple callback could’ve cleared that up. I can see how that would be confusing to you," she deadpanned. "Charlie is a nickname." She had no idea why she felt the need to explain, but recognition flashed across his eyes, nodding tersely.

He was enticingly sexy, unruly hair ruffling with each movement he made. "Well Charlie," her name sounded like an erotic melody rolling off his tongue. "It's gonna be a little difficult to fix your shower from outside, don't you think?"

"Difficult isn't impossible now is it?"

Bass barked with laughter as she crossed her arms over her chest. The movement spotlighted her glowing, perky breasts, allowing Bass a pretty good glimpse. Choking on his words, a light smile played on his lips. Obviously this girl was as good at sarcasm and shit talking as he was. He hadn't met another person like that in a long time, especially not a girl. 

Stepping aside, she held the door wide for him to pass though, feeling a shot of lust shoot towards her core as she got a whiff of delicious aroma when he passed by. 

Bass didn't miss the involuntary shudder that slid over her body. 

"Down the hall to the left.” She pointed her hand as he looked over in her direction. 

He could feel her lingering, lustful eyes on his ass when he turned around, following her directions until he stumbled upon the bathroom. 

For a woman, she was more of a minimalist than he imagined. Her counters were almost bare except for a few objects, and everything was clean. Hell, he knew men who had more hair products than she did. Of course, judging by her looks she didn't need anything else to enhance her beauty. Any more and men would orgasm at the sight of her, Bass nearly did. Her shorts were treacherously short and tight, clinging to her firm, stallion thighs and accenting her glorious ass. He could still see the way her muscles contracted when she left him for the kitchen. And that tank top showcased her breasts in just the right amount.

Fuck. Bass had to concentrate. He was already nursing a slight hangover still. He didn't need to be hungover and horny at the same time. Especially not when he was a terrible decision maker in general. 

Charlie went about eating cereal in the kitchen, back lodged against the countertop for support when the sound of tools clanking began. His hot physicality and sarcastic attitude was only amplified when images of him working danced across Charlie's mind. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter, almost slipping from her place on the counter. She would never be more thankful to see him leave so she could take care of this excruciatingly painful tension between her legs.

"Fuck!"

Without thinking, Charlie sat down her bowl, rushing down the hall towards the bathroom when she heard a loud exclamation, followed by a bang. 

"Is everything okay?" She skidded to a halt when she found him grumbling from the bottom of the bathtub, showerhead in one hand. 

Heaving himself up, he saw Charlie out of the corner of his eye move towards him to help, but stepped back into place once he stood upright. 

"Oh just perfect. I love to start my morning out with a literal bang. Course I guess it's my fault for showing up still hungover,” he half muttered under his breath.

"You came to work hungover?"

He could see the ghost of a grin on her face from the corner of his eye. "Yeah well some annoying girl wouldn't stop calling and demand I do things like change my voicemail message." He pointedly looked at her. "I've had ex girlfriends who called less often than you."

"Well I hope you left them more satisfied than you did me because so far I'm not impressed.” She returned his pointed look. Motioning to the piece in his hand, “if I wanted to have a detachable shower head I would've bought one." 

A smirk tugged the corner of his lip up, dragging with it a look of lust in his eyes. "Now you'll be able to get to all of those hard to reach places."

"Hmm, I don't need any help with that."

It was unclear whether he was talking about her personal hygiene, or if he was referring to her apparent sexual frustration. Either way she wanted the message to be clear, he didn't affect her. Though that was a lie worthy enough to be struck down by lightening.

Bass shortly laughed, turning back around to the shower to try and hide his growing erection, which was damn near impossible. He kept picturing the way her plump lips smacked together on every word, and how her tongue darted out to wet those lips.

Letting out a cough, he looked over at her from his shoulder. “Do me a favor and grab the box from outside your door.”

“When did I apply for a job?”

“About the same time as I did. Now run along and get the box, unless you want me to leave your shower as is.”

Charlie huffed, but readily complied with his requests. Grabbing the corner of the box, she shuffled it into her arms before picking it up. It landed with a soft clatter when she placed it on the bathroom counter.

His voice called her back in when she started to walk away. “Good now open the box and give me the replacement showerhead. The sooner I’m finished the sooner I can leave.”

His words conveyed the message that the idea would be an enticement for her. Motivation for her to not argue and just help, but argumentative was Charlie’s middle name and Devil’s advocate her profession.

“You’re not bothering me.”

His head turned with just enough time to see her eyes openly panning down the contours of his body, drinking up the sight of him as lust glazed her body.

“Well unless you’re gonna fuck me, or give me time to jerk off, I suggest you help. I can’t concentrate when I’m horny.”

Charlie roared with laughter, turning around to remove the contents of the box. Peeling back the layers, she removed the showerhead from its container, saucily sauntering over towards Bass.

He didn’t move when she invaded his personal bubble space, hot breath clamming up the inside of his ear. “That looks painful,” her eyes went down, focusing on his straining erection. She could see the outline of his remarkable length as it forcefully tried to claw its way out of his pants.

“It definitely isn’t pleasurable, so if we could hurry up that would be great.” Tapping his foot, he held his hand out for the object in Charlie’s hand, letting out a sigh of relief when she passed it over instantly.

He went about putting the new one into place, tool sliding from his loose grip when her fingers grazed his cock. “Fuck, remember when I said I wanted to hurry up? Well this is not helping,” he hissed when he felt a tiny, delicate hand slip underneath the waistband of his jeans.

Charlie used her other hand to unlatch his tool belt, letting it drop to the ground as the other hand enclosed around his shaft, giving it a tight squeeze. “Aren’t handymen supposed to be skilled at multi-tasking?”

He grunted as her thumb circled his tip, spreading the droplets of pre cum around before stroking him a few times. “Haven’t you heard? I’m not that handy.”

Laughter rose from Charlie’s mouth and Bass could think of nothing more than how her vibrant laugh would sound as it swallowed his throbbing cock.

He tried to continue placing the new showerhead back in its spot, but his sweaty palms kept slipping with each stroke. He fumbled with the tool in his hand completely, barely able to catch it when Charlie swiftly removed her hand. The part that caused Bass to almost lose it was when she generously licked the palm of her hand, wrapping it back around his cock. He could practically feel the heat penetrating his dick from the hot saliva coating his shaft.

Bracing one hand against the tub, his eyes fluttered closed as he groaned, trying not to buck up into her hand as she slowly jerked up and down, fluid from her saliva mixing with his own cum.

His motivation levels rose, now more determined than ever to finish mounting the showerhead so he could then drill into her. His hands however weren’t caught up, not quite on that same level as his mind. He felt like those limbs were useless and numb.

Charlie smiled as she watched him struggle with each tug of her hand. Picking up her tantalizingly slow pace, her tongue shot out of her mouth, sucking the lobe of his ear into the warm cavern of her mouth.

Bass moaned, tossing the tool aside when it was finally fixed. His hand fell down towards the handle, barely touching it before water spewed out of the new fixture, latching primarily onto Charlie’s long tresses and her upper torso.

As the icy cold water splattered onto her exposed chest, she faltered in her strokes, removing her hand to turn the water off as she let out a soft shriek.

As soon as she removed her hand though, Bass growled, shoving her further into the bathtub, kicking his shoes and dropping his pants before he covered her body with his. Remedying his problem of only being naked from the waist down, he pulled his shirt over his head; not even noticing how cold the water was against his piping hot skin. He could however see the waves of steam rolling off both of their bodies as they clashed together in fury and desire.

He dragged Charlie’s flimsy bit of fabric covering her legs and soaking wet core down her legs before throwing them over his shoulder. His hands skirted up her torso, yanking her shirt over her head before letting it fall below them. 

Trailing his mouth down the column of her slender, silky neck, he greedily gulped up every drop of water from her body like a man dying of thirst. She had a distinct tang that enhanced the flavor of the water, making it all the more desirable as his mouth latched on to one of her glorious mounds. His hand slithered in between their bodies, fingers brushing her drenched pussy before roughly forcing two fingers inside of her.

Charlie whimpered in appreciation at the way his skilled digits were piercing in and out of her swollen, aching core. Every nerve in her body lit up like the fourth of July, sparks going off all along and inside.

Foot leaving the ground, her leg came up to give him more room to access her pussy as her back arched off the side of the shower. The higher her leg came up the more he was able to shove his fingers inside of her as her own fingers dug into his shoulder blades to gain some traction. 

At one point though her knee collided with the water faucet, turning the pressure up. This time Bass did feel the onslaught of cold water, which caused his body to jerk, in turn causing Charlie’s knee to twitch. Soon the cold water turned into sizzling hot, though their bodies burned with intensity enough to match the sun’s scorching rays.

Steam from their bodies infused with steam from the water sank down into Charlie’s lungs, compressing her chest as she struggled for air. Gasping, her lips parted in an attempt to draw in more air. 

A feeble attempt when Bass’ tongue plunged inside of her hot and ready mouth at the same time as his swollen, pulsating cock rammed inside her dripping sex. The impact of his thrust so forceful the sound of shampoo bottles rattling upon the bottom of the bathtub filled the silence around them, cutting through their loud panting and grunting.

“Mmm…fuck. Ohhh shit,” she panted, feeling her walls dully thumping around his cock.

Bass felt it the minute her walls started to try and clamp down. Reaching his palms around her ass, he gripped the underside of her thighs, hoisting her into the air as her legs wound high around his back.

At this angle Charlie could feel all of him sheathed inside of her as her head lolled back against the shower, eyes retreating into the back of her head. Her sopping mass of wet hair helped create a smooth fluid motion as her body pivoted up and down with each drill of his cock into her vibrating core.

There was no use to try and brace her body, wracked with sobs, when it started violently convulsing, pussy clenching around his dick, lavishly milking him in her fluids. Her heels dug painfully into his ass as she cried out, erratically rolling her hips up, impaling herself with his dick.

Hearing her noisy, vocal cries pounding against his body fueled Bass’ own orgasm. With just enough time he pulled out, spilling his hot seed down her leg. His head fell to her collarbone, eyes drooping closed as their chests heaved against one another.

Charlie couldn’t help the soft hum expelled from the back of her mouth as she raked her nails through his saturated locks. Softly she massaged at the strands, desperately trying to gather air into her lungs as Bass’ sighed in content.

Lifting his head, a lazy grin rolled across his facial features. “You do realize that I can’t go anywhere until my clothes are dry right?”

Charlie bit her lip, trying to contain the smile from spilling over. “Well I’d offer to let you dry them but my dryer doesn’t work either.”

Bass chortled, “wonder why you didn’t just call maintenance?”

She playfully rolled her eyes. “Because apparently it takes four phone calls and a thorough fucking to get them to do anything. Not that I’m complaining…at least not about the second part,” she winked.

“Well,” he pulled out of her. Wrenching her closer, he purred in her ear as a shiver encased her entire frame. “Let’s see what can be done about that dryer of yours with the equipment I have with me right now.”


End file.
